


Sweat and Smoke

by elimiller09 (youngmoneymilla)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmoneymilla/pseuds/elimiller09
Summary: Bucky wants to play on a mission.





	Sweat and Smoke

“What’s your status, Buck?”

“We’re on the south side of the facility – currently hidden from view but, there is a large group of hostiles that I believe are east of us – a couple rooms down,” Bucky whispers into his coms, his eyes sliding over you as you lean back against the wall. “We’ll wait for your command.”

“Sit tight, guys,” Steve responds before the line goes quiet.

“I’m bored,” you mutter before kicking the side of the wall with your boot. “We’ve been stuck in here for two hours.”

The two of you were at the corner of a long hall outside of a door that led to a storage unit. You’d both been caught off guard by the number of agents there had been during the mission and Bucky had forced you down a hall into hiding. 

You were stuck waiting on Steve to give you the go ahead to take out the remaining hostiles. It didn’t help that the facility was horribly hot – the air similar to swampy summer heat.

Bucky glances down the hall before turning back to you – his expression unreadable. He quickly flicks a small button on the inside of his coms before leaning over and doing the same to yours.

“What is it? What are you doing?” you question impatiently, swiping strands of hair off your wet forehead.

“I was just thinking of a way we could pass the time..” he drawls slowly as if testing every word out of his mouth. “After all, we didn’t get to finish what we started this morning, baby.”

You stare at him confused before your mouth falls open in realization.

“Buck! We are on a mission and people might hear!”

“We’ll be quiet!” he replies. “And fast!”

“When have you ever prided yourself on being fast?” you snort.

He struts forward backing you into the wall. His hulking figure towers over yours. One hand presses against the wall next to your head, his metal hand moves slowly up, curling a strand of your damp hair around the finger You breathe deep and notice he’s so close you can see the fog of your breath across the reflection of his metallic digits.

“I’d just like to see how fast I can make you come, sweetheart,” he offers huskily.

You feel your mouth drop open again. The smooth, cedar-bark depth of his voice cradles your skin and makes you wet.

You were still getting used to this new Bucky. He was miles away from the brooding shadow of a man – the broken boy- he’d been before he came out of Cryo in Wakanda. 

Now, he was confident and playful – delivering wicked grins and heat-filled gazes your way. He couldn’t get enough of you and was quite public about it. He was constantly touching and holding you in front of the team. His mouth never far from your ear as he whispered dirty promises during team meetings and team dinners and team-everything.

Steve told you it was the closest he’d seen Bucky act like his old self and you wondered what kind of playboy he was back in the 40’s and if he had shaken up all of Brooklyn because even you – insatiable as you always were – felt like you were still a step behind him.

_Not like you were complaining._

You smile up at him and he knows he has you. You do like playing these games with him – they leave you with a hot surge that burns low in your belly – a perverse kick in your pussy. You like playing at being bad.

You finally nod and that’s all he needs.

He quickly leans forward and smashes his lips against yours. He’s liquid fire, his tongue molten and lips smarting like coals. He sweeps your mouth with his tongue, laving the heat from you, coaxing the burn from your throat, from behind your teeth, from the pocket between cheek and gums.

Every time he kisses you, he acts like a man possessed – as if he could pull your soul from your body and entangle it with his. He always leave you burning and aching for more.

In record time, he divests you of your uniform. The sharp sting of the zipper catching on the skin of your stomach as he lowers it. It is the only memory you have of it being gone.

You unbutton his black tac pants as you wrap your small hand around the length of him and pull him out. He’s already hard and ready and you rub your thumb along the head of his cock to catch the pre-cum weeping there. His whole body jerks at the feeling before he slides his arms beneath your ass and lifts you up against the wall.

You suddenly realize that you’re nearly stark naked while he’s fully clothed. 

You can’t help but enjoy the sensation of his metal zippers and textured uniform grazing areas of your bare skin raw. He’s an armory of weapons. Two long serrated blades are strapped to his back, the thick black handles within your reach. Your ankles brush against his thigh holsters that hold Beretta M9’s. The utility belt hangs low at his waist – mini grenades and ammo – bumping up against your legs. There are also the secret places along his hip – combat knives and a glock. You feel there telltale shapes and the danger of him. 

This soldier of death has you writhing beneath him against the cold metal wall of a Hydra facility. The thought leaves you utterly wet.

His big hands are rough against your skin – thick fingers trail along your inner thigh until they’re sinking into you. His wrist works fast – digits sliding in and out – teasing you until you’re moaning and gripping his shoulder.

“You’re so fucking wet, doll,” he growls into your neck. “Soaked all for me.”

You mumble something akin to a _yes_ or maybe a _fuck_ and your legs fall open wider.

He removes his hand and then circles his thick cock against your hot center. He pumps it slowly and presses the head up against your folds, brushing against the wetness as he moves it up and down. It scrapes against your clit and you sigh at the sensation. Your legs tremble under his calloused hands.

He pauses and looks up at you. The two of you are breathing heavily, chests heaving and mouthes open. The air tastes like the sea – moist and salty. His eyes burn under heavy lids – pure lambent blue – ocean deep. 

You caress his face between your palms and he leans into it, pressing a kiss to your palm. His stubbly cheek pricks your skin.

It’s a moment of sweetness. Bucky can be so aggressive and commanding in bed and yet there are those quick flashes, pockets of intimacy, in which, a switch flips and he goes soft.

He looks at you as if you’re his entire world.

It always leaves you shaken at how much you love him. 

You love him so much it hurts. It burns you from the inside out – eating away at the edges of your soul and strangling your heart in a vice.

You tighten your thighs around his waist, the scratchy leather rough along tender skin. You lean forward, slow as honey and declare, smoke throated, “Give me all you’ve got, Barnes.”

He smirks and pushes himself passed the barrier and into you. 

It leaves you breathless – every time it leaves you breathless. You are completely overwhelmed by him, by how heavy he feels inside of you. You listen to him groan with every slight movement as his cock stretches and fills every part of your cunt. Tears prick at the corner of your eyes as he consumes you.

Bucky brushes your hair from your face as he starts to fuck you. He likes to see you. He likes to see the furrow of your brow, the way your lip pouts and catches on your teeth. He likes the way your eyes flutter and roll with his touch.

He grinds your hips down against his own. The cold metal of the zipper on his vest rubs against your clit when he finds a new angle. You cry out with every deep thrust. Your hands find the straps on his uniform and you yank him closer to you. The leather cool against your burning skin. 

Bucky, mesmerized, glances down at where the two of you are joined. He wraps one hand around your neck and angles your head down to show you. He wants to share the sight of his cock disappearing in and out of your pussy.

You’re dizzy with bliss and your head falls back against the wall with a harsh bang. The sting of metal and skull is quelled by his thumbs digging into your bare thigh.

“Careful, darling,” he cautions as he moves his flesh hand behind your head to cushion it.

“I like the hurt.” You grin at him through your lashes. He groans at the visual before lowering his head to catch and nip at your lower lip.

“I know you do, baby,” he mutters against your mouth. His metal hand swats your ass hard enough to bruise and the slap echoes down the hall. “Always so dirty.”

You glare at him and cock an eyebrow. “You’re the one who is fucking me on a mission. If only Cap could see you now –“

He interrupts you with a harsh kiss to your mouth before pulling back. 

“He’d probably faint,” he adds.

Bucky delivers another harsh thrust into you that knocks the breath out of your lungs and causes your head to fall back again, mouth going slack jawed.

You sneak a look around the corner to peak down the hallway. Your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when you notice that, not only are you no longer alone but, there are about eight Hydra operatives that you can see have started to move in the next room down the hall. They’re no doubt headed your way.

“Bucky!” you yelp. You bring your hand from his shoulder to grasp his chin, pulling his face up and to the side, so that he can see them. The bottom of his hair is dripping wet against your fingers – a chilled jolt.

Instead of stopping, he merely twists his head back to you, a devilish smirk curling his full lips. His pink tongue darts out and runs along his mouth, making you momentarily forget your predicament.

“Well, doll, looks like you better come really fucking fast.” 

He brings one black leather-covered, metal hand from your hip and placed his fingers directly on your clit. You squeal at the feeling of the smooth leather and cold shock of metal against your overheated flesh. Your cry bleeds into moan when he starts to furiously rub your clit, as if the devil himself is at his heels. Which – technically - he is.

Bucky shushes your whimpers by pressing his mouth against yours, swallowing your moans as he kisses you deeply.

He pulls away and his other gloved hand grabs your face, bringing it back to meet his hard gaze. Your orgasm is building, the enemy long forgotten as the wave of pleasure builds in your belly. You feel lightheaded. You feel like you might fall away at any second.

“Come on, baby. Come for me. Let me fucking see it,” Bucky encourages you.

His hips are slamming into you at a messy pace and you know he’s close. He’s barely pulling out of your heat as rivulets of sweat slide down his forehead and the dip in his throat. You tug at the matted mess of his hair as he forces you harder into the wall. His groin is covered in your arousal. You’re still so wet that every time he slams into you, it’s accompanied by a squelching pop.

You love this look on Bucky – right as he’s about to come. Low and feral grunts and groans spill out of his mouth. Every pump of his hips against yours leaves you breathless as he buries himself up to the base of his cock. The pungent smell of his sweat slicked skin and his determined beautiful face is enough to leave you undone.

With one more flick of his fingers, you break apart beneath him, your orgasm hitting you in full force turning your legs to jelly. Bucky follows quickly after, his teeth biting into your shoulder as he strains to hold your body up against the wall. 

You’re a damp mess of tangled limbs and you’re certain that Bucky managed to leave a dent in the wall from pressing your body so violently into it.

After a few feverish breaths, Buck turns to you, tendrils of his hair falling around his sweat drenched face and smiles. His cheeks are flushed beneath the dark dusting of his stubble, his lips are red, raw and swollen. His eyes unyielding ice blue. He kisses you again, clumsy and wet.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“Love you, too,” you slur, your brain still about 8 feet above your body due to the haze of pleasure still whipping through you. It takes another five seconds for you to realize where you are.

_Fuck! The Mission!_

You yelp in realization before shoving Bucky off of you and grabbing your combat uniform and boots. You’re dressed in seconds, shouldering your gun as you move to attack the incoming Hydra agents.

Your body – still high from the adrenaline fueled orgasm- is ready to fight regardless of Cap’s direction.

“Let’s finish this,” you command.

“Thought I already did,” Bucky replies lightly before wiggling his eyebrows. 

You quickly bury the giggle that was about to burst out of your mouth, schooling your expression into a glare.

“Can you be serious for five seconds, please,” you plead. You find that your tone lacks the domineering edge you were hoping for.

“Uh Yes. I’m the Winter Soldier, after all,” he huffs smugly before strutting out across the hall and taking aim at the enemy agents that are now mere feet from you. “C’mon, doll.”

You roll your eyes and follow him out.

It’s a wild flurry of knives and bullets. Bucky takes most of them out at long range while, you overtake the stragglers with your hands and knife. In moments, the hostiles are on the floor – the hallway is coated in a gloss of smoke, sweat and blood.

Bucky presses the button on his com and announces that the threat has been taken out and you’re on the way back.

He wraps his arm around your shoulder as he leads you out of the facility. The contrast is sharp on the outside – the air is clear and cold. It freezes the delicate, musky sweat that still clings to your collarbone and neck. The sky is two shades of blood orange and gold.

An Italian Ice sunset.

Bucky shatters the silence when he starts to laugh and you glance up at him. The knife-sharp cut of his jaw gleams beneath the fading light.

“What?”

“It’s just good to know you can even come in a crisis, sweetheart,” he whispers heatedly against the shell of your ear, forcing your face to grow hot.

“I work best under pressure, lover,” you snap back - teasing.

The two of you reach the Quinjet and greet the rest of the team with matching grins. Your grin falters, however, when you notice that everyone else is staring back with expressions ranging from horrified to gleeful.

Steve’s face, in particular, is verging on maroon.

“I thought you put us on mute, Bucky,” you hiss through gritted teeth. He glances at you, alarm emanating from his eyes.

“The technology- deficient senior citizen put you two on echo. Not mute,” Sam announces, spinning in the pilot chair to face you. “We got the show in surround sound.”

“Bucky! “ you screech before pressing your head into your hands and groaning.

“Didn’t know you were one for dirty talk, Barnes,” Natasha cuts in.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Clint adds as he twirls an arrow through his fingers.

“Nothing wrong with an active and healthy sex life! Good to know you two are exploring all sorts of avenues,” Tony chuckles. “I think you both _scarred_ the living shit out ofPeter, though.” 

Stunned, you look over at Peter who is perched on a seat in the corner of the jet, his face three shades of blush and his lip taut between his teeth.

“Oh no! Peter - I’m so sorry,” you shriek.

You glance at Bucky who looks far more amused than embarrassed. “Say sorry, Barnes!”

“Sorry,” he dead pans before breaking into a fit of laughter. You slap him hard enough across the back that he stumbles.

Steve moves towards you and tosses an arm around your shoulder.

“We’re all just so glad you can come in a crisis, babe,” he drawls, mocking Bucky’s earlier words. He lowers his tone and mutters, “And for the record, I wouldn’t have fainted.” 


End file.
